Secrets always ruin relationships
by whatwhat
Summary: Haley's mom dies and leaves the 15yr old all alone, little does Haley know she's not alone. SHe is shipped off to her father's house in Tree Hill.  Please read and Review...I promise it is nothing like any other one you've read.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Tree Hill," She said to herself, "Mom, I wish you were here." She gulped as she drove her new car over the city limits. Leaving Charleston was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but losing her mother was by far the worst. She remembered very little about this town, the town her mother grew up in and the town her mother forced her to spend summers in, at least that was until her grandparents died, and this was her first trip back.

**FLASH BACK:**

_"Haley, please come in and sit down," She nervously looked around the office. Everything was still so fresh for her, her heart was still broken from the pain, "I'm sorry about your mother."_

_"Thank you," if her mother had taught her anything it was to be kind and classy in every situation. She hoped that even with the loss of her mother she could hold onto the few things that she had been taught._

_"I realize that it's only been a few days, but due to the fact that you are a minor, with no legal guardian, this had to be done as soon as possible."_

_"I understand," She replied leaning up in her chair, "but I'm 15, a straight a student, and my mother has left me alone for months at a time."_

_The estate attorney, whom she had only met one other time nodded, "I understand that and everything will be revealed when the rest of the group arrives."_

_She knitted her eyebrows, "The rest of the group?" She looked towards the windows of the conference room they were sitting in and straightened her black skirt, "I don't have any family."_

_"I understand…"_

_"No I don't think you do," She shook her head frustrated, "Read my lips, I have no family. My mother just died, she was an only child, and her parents died way before that. Not to mention my fathers side of the family, whom apparently are all dead as well." She knew hardly anything about her father's family except that he died and he had no other relatives either. _

_There was a small knock at the door and both the attorney and Haley looked at him. He looked nervous, not looking either in the eye. Letting his hand linger on his tie a little too long, like it was choking him, "Mr. Ryan?" The man spoke up and stuck his hand out, "I'm Larry."_

_"Ahh, Hello." Mr. Ryan shook his hand and pointed towards a chair motioning for him to sit. Haley made no effort to attempt a greeting. "Shall we begin?" Both Haley and Larry nodded. **"I, Karla Marie James, being of sound mind and body do hereby leave the whole of my estate to my lovely daughter Haley Marie James. Being a minor, my entire estate will be put in a trust set up for you until your 25th birthday. On the contingency that you have graduated from college, and if this has not been met then you will receive the estate on your 30th birthday. **_

_**"Haley-bub, there is a lot for me to explain and I'm sorry that it is coming out like this. I hope that you find everything you are looking for in life, and I'm sorry that I won't be there to watch you graduate, or to see you get married, or to even watch you grow up to be a brilliant, independent, beautiful woman, I am so sorry. I can't put the whole story in this final will and testament, but I do want you to know that I am sorry for the pain. I do hereby give guardianship of my baby girl to her biological father Larry Sawyer." **Mr. Ryan looked up as he said the final words, just in time to watch her mouth fall open._

_"You've got to be joking," She said rather dryly, not taking her eyes from the lawyer._

_Mr. Ryan shook his head, "You can read it for yourself." He tossed the will towards Haley._

_"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Larry spoke up, "Doesn't she have any other family?"_

_Haley, with the previous poise and class forgotten, glared at the man her mother claimed was her biological father, "No I don't have any other family. And believe me when I say this, I don't want to live with you either." _

_As she looked back down and scanned the words of her mother's will, Larry spoke up again, "I didn't mean it like that," He let his eyes roll upwards, "I just think that you might be better off with a family member that you know."_

_She looked up exasperated, "Mr. Sawyer, is that your name?" She said narrowing her eyes, he nodded, "Why don't you go ahead and do both of us a favor, and emancipate me."_

_"What?" Larry asked surprised, "And please call me…"_

_"What? Dad? Hell no," She said cutting him off, "My father is dead, and I kinda want to keep it that way."_

_"Haley, your mother has decide to give you an allowance every month," Mr. Ryan spoke up bringing them both back to the issue at hand._

_"That's perfect, an allowance, a father, what else does she have for me?" Haley asked crossing her arms._

_"Look, Haley," Larry said gently placing his hand on her arms, "I'll make a deal with you."_

_She stood up and pulled her arm from his touch, "Don't do me any favors," She spit out._

_"Please," He began if this was a different situation he would have probably lost his cool, but he stopped himself, "Ok so spend three months with us and if you still hate being my daughter then I will let you move out on your own."_

_"Three months and then I'm free?" She asked suspiciously._

_"With a few conditions."_

_"What kind?" She asked staring into his hazel eyes._

_He saw himself in her eyes, she was definitely the mirror image of her mother, with hints of himself, "We'll cross that bridge."_

_"I guess I'll survive three months."_

**END FLASH BACK:**

Haley stirred her new Dodge Charger to a stop in front of her so-called fathers house, the house she would call her own at least for the next three months. She thanked the lord that she was an only child and she was able to get her license early.

Larry Sawyer, her biological father, she still wasn't sure. He helped her grab a few things from her house, and told her that the movers would bring up the rest. She knew very little about him, and knew even less about the family that she was coming home to.

"Haley, welcome home," Larry said opening the door, "Listen I think that we should talk."

Haley looked around the moderately decorated house. She was not raised wealthy at least not until her mom got promoted and her grandparents passed away, nor was she use to judging people based on where they came from or how much money they had, but this house was a few major steps down from what she was accustomed to. "I'm not really in the mood to talk," She said setting her stuff down in the doorway, "I'm really tired."

"It's important," He said firmly, "Sit down." He suggested pointing towards the couch, she hesitantly did as she was told, "I choose not to be in your life…"

She stood up and crossed her arms, "What a way to start dad." She said sarcastically.

"Haley, please." His voice hinted anger and frustration, "I was married back then…"

"Every time you open your mouth the story keeps getting better and better," She shook her head and spoke again before he could, "Listen to me, I don't really care. I don't want to know, all I want is to get through this three months and get out of your life again."

He stood up, "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Dad? Your home?" A girls voice called out throughout the house, she sounded breathless as she ran into the living room, her face lit up at the sight of her father, "Hi dad!" She gave him a big hug.

Haley looked at the blond girl in her workout clothes, this must be her sister, "Peyton," He said as he hugged her, "I didn't think you were going to get home so early."

"Nazi Brooke let us off early so that we could enjoy the last couple of days of summer, but I think it's cause she has a hot date tonight." Peyton said smiling towards Haley, "Hi."

"Hi," Haley said amused by the situation, she obviously had no clue what was about to happen.

"Peyton, will you sit down for a moment?" She knitted her eyebrows but did as she was told.

"I'll leave ya'll alone to discuss this family issue," Haley said becoming more and more amused.

"Haley, you're family."

"I don't think…"

"Haley sit," He demanded, but she stood in place and crossed her arms, "Fine, stand, whatever. Peyton, a long time ago…I really don't know how to say this."

"Dad just say it."

"This is Haley," He introduced the girl, "Your sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton cleared her throat and leaned forward placing her hand on her father's forehead, "Are you sick?" She asked confused.

"No I'm not sick sweetheart," He told her gently.

She took her hand back and glanced at him with a now stony face, Haley watched as her face turned from sweet to stone, "Ellie couldn't have had another kid, I mean look at her…" She paused and pointed towards Haley, "She looks like the same age, and I know your not about to tell me that she's my twin."

"No she's not your twin and she's not Ellie's daughter."

"So whose daughter is she?" Haley let a small smile escape her lips, waiting to see how her father was going to explain this, "Seriously dad!" Peyton yelled at her father, now standing.

"Mine," He told her quietly.

Her eyes widened in horror, "You're shitting me."

"Watch your mouth," He told her.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" He asked now confused.

"Where you planning on dropping this bomb and then go back out on your next job, leaving me to bond with my sister?" She was still yelling.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm going to take some personal time off."

"We can't afford that." She said still yelling.

He stood up and looked at his two daughters, "Don't tell me what we can and can not afford."

"Right, cause I'm no longer a part of this family," She said quietly on the verge of tears.

"Peyton…"

"No dad, I'm not putting up with this. I'll be at Brooke's!" She yelled running out the door.

"That went well," Haley said a moment later.

"Shut-up," He said but not mean or bitterly, just frustrated.

"Are we going to have an encore when your wife gets home?" She said smiling at his discomfort, she hadn't noticed that Peyton came back into the house and heard the whole encounter.

"My mom's dead, don't you dare talk about her!" Peyton said stepping up to her father's side.

"Sorry," Haley said quietly, knowing the pain of her own mother's death.

"I thought you were going to be at Brooke's," Larry asked his daughter.

"I came back to grab clothes, but listening to her…" Peyton replied pointing at Haley, "I don't think she deserves to be in my house, with my father. This is my place, not hers. She can leave."

"That makes two of us, let's convince daddy to emancipate me." Haley said sarcastically.

Larry cleared his throat and glanced back and forth between the two girls, "Peyton, why don't you show her to her room."

* * *

"Your room," Peyton pointed towards the room across the hallway as she stood in her own door way, "My room." She stood with her hands on her hips and her face of stone.

"Thanks…" Haley began and then stopped herself. Three months and she would be gone, why make friends with this spoiled girl?

"Listen, I don't need you following me around."

"Right, we are not sisters, and we never will be."

"Exactly." Haley stood and waited for Peyton to walk away first, but she didn't budge, "I have a life here." Haley kept her lips tight. Her mother had always taught her that if she didn't have anything nice to say then to not say anything at all. "It's not like I blame you for this situation, but I'm not into charity cases and I won't help you out."

"I don't need your help and for the record, I don't blame you either." Haley shut her door, she was already close to tears and the last thing she needed was for this girl to see her crying. Peyton stood there for a moment longer taking in the conversation. She shook her head, and breathed a sigh of relief; at least the two girls seemed to be on the same page.

* * *

Haley glanced around the plain room, her new room. The room was decorated like the rest of the house, but this one seemed to be worse, like they through all the left over furniture together to make this guest room. There was a day bed against the wall, and on the wall across was a dresser with four draws, and a small TV sitting on top. There were framed pictures of several people she obviously didn't know. One of a small Peyton standing with two older blonde women, Peyton looked like she was 8 in the picture.

Haley put the picture back in its pace and opened the closet door, it was full of winter coats and boxes marked 'Anna's Things'. Haley rolled her eyes, "And where am I supposed to put my things?"

"I was just coming to move that stuff for you," A voice behind her answered, she spun around surprised by the voice.

"What about knocking?" She asked once the initial surprise wore off.

Larry watched his daughter plop on the bed and cross her arms, "I did knock, but you didn't answer so I didn't think you were in here." He tried to explain, but she wasn't really in the mood to listen.

"When is my stuff getting here?"

"The movers said it would be a couple of days. Do you need anything in particular?"

"A new room."

"This is all we have. Sorry," He began to pick up the boxes and move them out. Haley watched for a few moments, but jumped up and grabbed her keys, purse and headed for the door, "Where are you going?" Larry yelled to her from the top of the stairs.

"What does it look like? I'm going out." She yelled pausing at the door.

"I thought the three of us could get some dinner." He suggested quieting down.

"I've got plans," Peyton said trotting down the stairs passing her father.

"And I just don't want to." Haley said.

"I want…" Larry began, but was cut off.

"What dad?" Peyton asked stopping next to Haley voice sounding annoyed, "I made these plans before you brought her here, and you can't expect me to cancel them now."

"Fine, but we are having dinner together tomorrow night. Plan on it." He said Peyton smiled, "And be home by nine."

"NINE?!" Both girls yelled shocked.

"I don't have a curfew, especially during the summer," Haley said irritated.

"Well now you do, it's a new town and I don't want to have to worry…"

"Don't try to be my father now!" Haley yelled putting her hands on her hips, "I'll come back to your house when I'm ready." She turned and left without waiting for his reaction.

"She's right you know," Peyton said to her father, "She's what 16? You can't expect her to just jump on and listen to the rules her father is setting for her."

"No, but you listening to me would help."

"Not if it means a nine o'clock curfew." She paused and looked up at him, "Ease up a little, it's not like either of us have forgiven you yet. I'm taking the car." She grabbed the keys from the table and shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley drove aimlessly around town, she had nowhere to go, but she knew she didn't want to 'bond' with her new family. She pulled her car slowly into a parking spot, and glanced around the old time looking town. She loved the historic feel that she felt on this street.

"Excuse me miss," A man walking a dog said passing her by, when she heard his voice she moved over slightly and nodded appreciatively to him, at least this town had a little hospitality.

She continued down main street and window shopped, she was thankful that her mother made her set up that bank account when she was twelve and had began her own lemonade stand business. Ever since she had been working odd jobs for neighbors or when her mom would give her allowances, she would deposit everything into her account. She smiled thinking back on that day.

FLASH BACK:

"_Mom!" Haley whined loudly, "I really don't want to open an account, I know what I want to spend my money on."_

_Her mother tightened the grip she had on her hand and bent down so she was eye level, "Stop whining. How old are you?" Her mother demanded sternly with her eyes widened._

"_I'm twelve, you know that," Haley said mouthing off._

"_Then act like it." She told her only daughter, "When I was your age, I wish my parents had begun teaching me the values of keeping your money out of reach. Then we probably wouldn't have struggled have as much as we did." Haley continued to stare at her mother strangely, "Do you remember our old house?" Haley nodded imagining the small house on the bad side of town; her mother never let her play outside by herself when they lived there. "Well if it hadn't been for me realizing the value of a dollar and getting our lives together, we would have never been able to survive." She explained to her daughter, "Haley, how much did you make from that little lemonade stand?"_

_Haley grinned happily, "I earned a hundred dollars, and only spent twenty on supplies."_

_Karla laughed at the sight of her daughter's pleasure; she could see her daughter's future, "Well think about it like this…" She paused thinking how she could get a twelve year old to understand, "If you spend that money today, or even if you keep it in your piggy bank, then tomorrow how much money do you have?"_

"_Duh mom, a hundred dollars," Haley let one side of her lip raise and her eyes looked at her mother like she was an idiot._

"_Ok, and if we walk into this bank and deposit that same hundred dollars into a savings account, that will gain interest, how much money will you have tomorrow?"_

"_Mom I'll have a hundred dollars. You taught me that money doesn't grow on trees." Haley put her hands on her hips and stared at her mom._

"_Your right it doesn't, but if you let the bank keep your money in a savings account for you, then it will grow and in a year that hundred dollars could be up to one hundred and fifty." She knew that she was exaggerating the numbers, but what other way would a twelve year old understand the point she was trying to make._

"_How?" Hearing this intrigued the girl's business sense._

"_Because it will gain interest. And if you don't touch it then it will just keep growing." _

_Haley grinned wide, "So if I put all the money I earn in this account then eventually I could be a millionaire?"_

"_Who taught you that?" Karla had never mentioned anything of the such to her._

"_A kid at school told me that his aunt and uncle were millionaires, and told us what it meant."_

"_The idea behind savings is to make more money, but it would take a long time for that to happen." Karla stood up and then looked back at her, "I'll make a deal with you." Haley didn't say anything she just looked up at her mom, "As long as you do not touch this account, I will match whatever you put in here." _

"_Deal." Haley said letting her mom lead her into the bank._

END FLASH BACK:

She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away, she looked around Main street and saw a quaint little diner, "Karen's Café," She said under her breath. She opened the door and heard the ding of the bell over her head; the brunette behind the counter looked up and smiled at her.

She pulled out a stool and sat down, patiently waiting for the sweet looking lady to come over and help her. She glanced around and noticed that she was the only one working, but it didn't seem to be a problem because there were only about five customers in the whole place. "Hi, what can I get for you?" This woman's smile was warm and welcoming, and Haley couldn't help but smile in return.

"Just a cup of coffee," Haley told the older woman.

She placed a cup on the counter and poured it to the brim with steaming black coffee, "I'm Karen."

She stuck her hand out to shake it and Haley took it, "Hi, I'm Haley James." The woman knitted her eyebrows and looked at the young girl as if she were familiar.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so…" Haley paused, now that she looked around the place did give her a sense of recognition, "I just moved here." She pushed the thought from her mind.

"Your not related to the James' of Tree Hill are you?" Karen would not let this go.

Haley laughed good naturedly, "I didn't know there were James' of Tree Hill." Karen smiled as well and raised her eyebrows waiting for an answer, "My grandparents lived here and my mom graduated from high school here."

"Karla James!" Karen exclaimed putting everything together, "I knew you looked familiar. You are the spitting image of your mother."

"Thank you," Haley said quietly, sipping her coffee.

"Where is your mom?" Obviously her mother's death had not hit the Tree Hill newspapers yet.

"She passed away…" She paused thinking back, "A few days ago now I guess."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Her hand flew to her mouth, and a similar sadness that Haley had seen in her own eyes passed through Karen's, "I hadn't talked to her since your grandparents' funeral…when was that? Hmmm, I suppose it was when Lucas was ten, so that was about five years ago." Karen said more to herself.

"Your son is fifteen?"

"About to be sixteen now," Karen smiled, "The two of you loved to hang out when you were younger."

"You know me?" Haley asked shocked.

"Sure I did…err do."

"How did you know my mom?" Haley asked, she knew very little about her mother except for what she could remember herself.

"Your mother and I were great friends in High School. We were both on the cheerleading squad together, and she was the only friend who stuck by me when I found out I was pregnant." Karen fondly recalled.

"My mom never talks about when she was pregnant."

"I can't help you much there," Karen said trying to remember anything, "When your grandparents found out she was pregnant they gave her money and found her a job in Charleston."

"Why Charleston?"

"It was where your grandmother had grown up and her sister still lived there. I don't really know much else," Karen paused taking a drink of her own coffee, "Come to think of it, when I did see your mother after she had moved she was always the picture of perfection. Never said a negative word about anything."

"That's how she was with me," Haley remembered.

"Your mom was a one of a kind, and I really wish I could have kept in touch better. But when your grandparent's house was set on fire, your mom vowed to leave Tree Hill behind." Karen looked passed Haley remembering that day, "But between you and I, I think your mother vowed to leave Tree Hill behind the day she was sent away, because the only time she would be in town was to drive through and drop you off or pick you up."

Haley tried to recall her summer visits with her grandparents and every memory lacked her mother, "I didn't ever notice."

"Oh dear you were so young, you wouldn't have." Karen gushed, "So tell me what's brought you back here?"

"My father now has guardianship of me."

Her eyes widened with some sign of horror, "Is this the first time you've met him?"

"You know?"

"Of course, that's a horrible story," She shook her head.

"Can you tell me?"

She shook her head no, "That's a story better left in the past." The bell over the door rang out, and Karen grinned widely, "Lucas, come over here and meet an old friend of yours."

Haley glanced back to see Lucas, and gasped. She hardly remembered the boy, but he certainly had grown up. He was at least six-foot and had blonde shaggy hair, he was dressed down, but she could tell he worked out. Probably a basketball player she determined, the orange ball he was holding defiantly helped her come to that conclusion. "Hi mom," He said kissing her on the cheek and then let his eyes rest on Haley's, "Hi, I'm Lucas Scott."

"I remember that name, in my photo album there are pictures of us as children," She said recalling him and then regretting her words, "Sorry, I'm Haley James." She felt the flush rise in her cheeks.

"Do you remember her Lucas?"

He looked her up and down and smirked, "Nope, defiantly would have remembered her."

"Stop being a horn dog!" Haley said laughing, "The last time we saw each other we were ten and I kicked your ass at Mario brothers," it was all coming back to her now.

"Obviously I made an impression on you," He flirted, but she narrowed her eyes and punched his arm playfully, "Alright I confess I remember, I tried to block it from my mind. You really scarred me," He playfully whined as he rubbed the arm she punched. The two laughed, as Karen walked to the back.

"Lucas, do me a favor and help those customers…I have to get this pie out," Karen called from the back.

Lucas began to grab the coffee pot, "Oh let me!" Haley said, "Please." She asked sweeter, he shrugged and handed her the coffee pot. She bounced over to the table and offered them coffee and struck up a conversation. Lucas watched intrigued, "Sweet they tipped me five bucks!" Haley said showing him the money and laughing. When Karen came out from the back Haley handed her the money, "That table tipped me, but it's really yours."

"I don't want that." Karen said, "But what I do want is a part time waitress, and you seem to be a natural."

"I'll take it." Haley said quickly, she couldn't help but smile, this was the first time she felt with family in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews...I want to answer a question that constantly keep popping up. I am a complete Naley fan! They are my favorite. I wanted to show Lucas and Haley's friendship in the first few chapters...I'm not sure how long until Nathan makes an apperance...but I suppose it'll be in the next few chapters._**

**_Please keep up the great reviews!!!_**

* * *

"So you're telling me that as awesome as you are at basketball, you are not trying out for varsity?" Haley stopped him as they walked along the boardwalk.

"Nope." He responded not elaborating on his decision.

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"So is my story, and I'm dying to tell someone." She said waving her hands around.

"Tell me," He replied, "We're here."

She looked around, he brought her to a basketball court, she raised a questioning eyebrow, "You know I suck at this game right?"

"Yea, but this place is really soothing, it's where I come to think things out," He told her sitting on the bench.

She nodded and sat with him, "I'm not telling you my life story without hearing yours." She laughed, "Mine is completely screwed up."

He joined in with her laughter, "Probably not as screwed up as mine."

"I bet it is."

"Ok, try this…my biological father got my mom pregnant in high school and then left her for a basketball scholarship and got his college girlfriend pregnant. Now he owns a car dealership and his son is pretty much the biggest ass hole around, but I can't try out for basketball because he pretty much runs the team."

She looked at him and smiled, "Wow that does kinda suck."

"Plus my dad wants nothing to do with me, and not that I care but most the people at school think of me as a bastard and continue to say that my uncle is really my dad and that my mom is a lying whore."

"Oh my god." Her mouth fell open, what would they think of her?

"Try to top that."

She took a deep breath, "I'm not sure I can but…here it goes. My mom raised me in Charleston and told me that everyone in my family had died, including my dad's side of the family. I never knew him, not even his name. My mom dies and gives guardianship to my now much alive father, who upon meeting me informs me that he chose to not be in my life because he was married when he got my mom pregnant."

"Ouch."

"And now I'm forced to spend the rest of my awkward high school years with him and my 'sister'." She put finger quotations around sister, "Who happens to be a huge bitch and told me right off the bat that she doesn't do charity cases and I was not to follow her around like a puppy." She stopped and smiled, "But truthfully I don't know the whole story, and I really couldn't care less, because it's not going to make me suddenly like them. Ya know? I really just want out."

"Maybe…"

"He gave me three months." She said cutting him off, "Three months to survive in hell and then I could decide if I want to be on my own or with my so called family."

"Sounds like you and I are kindred spirits, but your life probably is much worse, at least I'm not forced into his house and forced to live side by side with my brother."

She laughed, "True."

"So tell me do I know this sister of yours?"

"Peyton Sawyer…I'm not sure if I pronounced it correctly."

He grinned and stood up, "You sure did."

"You know her?"

"Yup."

"Friends?"

"Hardly."

"Good, so you don't like her either."

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"You have a crush on her?" She asked laughing and standing up next to him. He laughed and made a sign with his hand putting his thumb and finger together.

* * *

"Look at this," Haley said laughing and pulling a ten dollar bill from the table and holding it up in front of Lucas and narrowed his eyes and scowled at her, and laughed at his expression and continued to rub it in. The two made a bet earlier that day to see who could make the most that day with tips and she was winning.

"What are you doing to get such high tips?" He asked suggestively, "It has to be legal to win the bet."

"Eww, Lucas Stop it." She said laughing with him; she threw the towel on the counter, "Don't be mad cause I've got the goods and you don't."

"Right." He rolled his eyes waiting to pounce on the next table that walked in the door. The two had spent the last few days inseparable, she was glad to finally have a good friend and they felt more like siblings than either of them did with their own sibling. She was also excited for her job because now she could be far away from her father and her sister, and thankfully she hadn't seen Peyton since the day she moved in. She skipped out on dinner every night claiming that she had to work and didn't want to be irresponsible. And of course her father could bare to see that from his daughter, that along with the famous puppy dog face it was very easy to escape.

"Look, here comes another table…go get um sport," She said laughing at him. The older couple came in and headed straight for the counter, proving that they were not gonna be big spenders.

"Welcome to Karen's Café," Lucas said, "What can I get for you?"

"We're looking for…" The older man began, but was cut off by his wife.

"It's her," she said staring right at Haley.

Haley knitted her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose, "She's the image of her mother…that face hasn't changed since the pictures."

"Can I help you?" Haley finally asked.

"Haley?"

"Um…yes." She said slowly.

"We're…we're your grandparents," The older lady said beginning to cry.

Haley looked at the two and then at Lucas, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, my grandparents passed away several years ago."

"No, we're Larry's parents. We haven't seen you since you were five." The man said.

"I'm not sure I can take much more family popping up in my life."

"I know this all must be a shock, but your mother never knew that we were visiting with you. We would come over and see you during the summers you were here."

"That's nice…um I don't really mean to be rude, but I've gotta get back to work."

"Please just a few minutes." The lady begged.

Haley pointed towards the door, "Really, that's my table…"

"I got this one…" Lucas said then backed off seeing the look Haley was sending him, "Don't worry that tables not gonna catch me up to you," he laughed and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your great reviews!! I'm having a lot of fun with this story...and here's the chapter everyone has been waiting anxiously for...oh yea and please keep reviewing so that I will know to keep writing :)**

* * *

Haley sat across the booth across from Larry's parents, she shoot an icy glare towards Lucas before she turned to the older couple, "You know…I get it, but I really don't want to…"

"Haley, we've missed you," the woman spoke up, "I know you probably don't remember us, but whenever you spent your summers here, you would come over at least once a week."

Haley pressed her lips together and knitted her eyebrows, "Let's start over, I'm Jim," The man said sticking his hand out and shaking Haley's, "And this is Grace."

"Hi," Haley told them trying to find the right words, "I've just been through so much…"

"And now is the time that you need family." Grace said determined, "We had a falling out with your mom and she made it so her parents wouldn't let you come over any more."

"What kind of falling out?" Haley asked, now curious.

"Well, when you were five Anna, Larry's wife, and your father were getting a divorce. So he tried to get to know you, he wanted to be the father you needed, but your mother refused. We," She said with tears in her eyes and pointing to herself and her husband, "were caught in the middle, and Karla told us we were no longer your grandparents."

"So I had I ever met my father?"

"We were making plans for your next visit. We wanted him to get to know you and then your mom found out and got very upset."

"Rightly so, in my opinion. If I could go back…" Grace said sadly.

"Well you can't." Haley stated plainly.

"Exactly…" Jim began and then let his sentence hang in the air.

"So what happened?" Haley asked.

"Well…your mother let us see you one last time at her parents house and then said that we were dead to you."

"Every time I asked about you guys, she told me ya'll had died…" Haley said now remembering her sixth summer in Tree Hill. She had been so excited to see all of her grandparents, but her mom told her that they had gone to heaven and she would be able to see them one day.

"When we spoke to your other grandmother, she told us what happened and how you reacted, and we couldn't make you go through that again."

Haley shrugged angrily, "So what happened? Larry decided he wouldn't go through with being the father I needed?"

"It was a very bad time for him…"

"Great more excuses." Haley stood up and looked down on them, "This is why I don't want to know about the past. I just get angrier and angrier at everyone involved," Before she walked away she looked at them, "I'm glad you guys aren't dead, and I want a relationship with you two, but your gonna have to give me a while." Haley shook her head, and walked away.

"Haley wait," Grace called, but she didn't turn around instead she walked straight out of the door and passed the big glass window and out of sight so that she could run as fast and as far as she could.

"Whoa," a male voice called as she ran right into him. Her eyes were blurry with tears that she forced not to let fall causing her to not be able to see where she was going.

She glanced up and looked into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, "I'm sorry." She said after they had both gotten their balance back.

He held her eyes briefly and then smirked, "It's ok," His voice was even sexy. He took his eyes from hers and looked her up and down; she felt a blush creep up her face, the previous tears forgotten. They stood there a moment longer without a word, "Can I help you with anything else?" He asked, his smirk getting even wider.

She realized that she was acting weird just standing there staring at him, when she bumped into him, "Oh…um…no." She began walking away, but turned around with an urge of courage, "I'm new in town. Haley James," She called out to him.

His smirk transformed into a grin, "Nathan Scott."

"See ya around Nathan," She finally called and jogged away from him, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Hi," She said dryly coming into the house. Larry and Peyton were sitting at the table eating dinner, and she wanted to slip up to her room and get ready for school the next day. And to think of Nathan, he would not get out of her mind.

"Haley, come in a sit down," Larry called out to her.

"No thanks. I already ate," she rolled her eyes knowing that he couldn't see her.

"It wasn't an option." He called out. She sighed and plopped into a chair crossing her arms, "Are you excited for school tomorrow?"

"Oh yea…" She said sarcastically, "To start a new school with a bunch of people I don't know and with a family I wish I didn't know. Real exciting."

Peyton stifled a laugh by shoving a spoon full of mashed potatoes down her throat, her father glared across the table, "With Peyton's help you'll make friends in no time."

Haley glanced at Peyton who was now glaring at her father back, "I don't really think Peyton's 'type' of friends are my idea of good people."

"What the hell does that mean?" Peyton asked dropping her spoon.

"You know the cheerleader sluty type." Haley told her with a serious look, Larry chocked on his food and Peyton narrowed her eyes.

"I am not a slut, and even if I were, I still wouldn't be as big of a loser as you." Peyton stood up, "Don't worry when people see you walking around with Lucas Scott they'll stay away from you like the plague and then we won't have to pretend to get along."

Peyton walked out and Haley yelled at her, "Wasn't gonna pretend anyways!" Haley stood up and looked at Larry, "Family time over yet?" She blinked at him.

"You could try." He told her standing and piling the dirty dishes together, "Your not the only one this is affecting."

"No I may not be the only person being affected by this, but why is my life being turned upside down? Why do I have family members coming out of the woodworks? Why do I have to pretend?" By the end of the sentence she was yelling and he was looking at her with pity in his eyes. She didn't stick around to wait for an explanation. Instead she ran up the stairs and closed her door. She leaned against it and fell to the floor crying.


	6. Chapter 6

"Class settle down," the teacher called out. The class reluctantly stopped talking and sat looking expectantly towards the front of the classroom. Haley came through the door breathless; she had been running late and then had to meet with her guidance counselor before she could begin to find her way around the crowded and confusing hallways. She took a deep breath before making her presence known to the rest of her classmates or her teacher, with the way the day began, she just knew it was gonna suck.

"Sorry I'm late, it's just…" Haley spoke up when the teacher glanced in her direction.

"Have a seat and let's not make this a habit," He sternly said. She glanced around the room and found an empty seat and fell into it before she had a chance to see who she was sitting next to. "Ok so before the interruption," He said pointedly towards Haley, who slumped farther down in her seat, "I was about to tell you that I am Mr. Ryan and this is algebra 2."

As Mr. Ryan went off on his speech about how much fun math could be and what they would learn this semester she studied her schedule. Algebra 2, AP History, AP English, Lunch, Gym, Study Hall, and finally tutoring. When the principle had asked her what extracurricular activities she wanted to participate in she explained to him that she had be a tutor at her old school and he was pleased to tell her of an opening at the tutor center so she jumped at the opportunity.

With her eyes fixed on her schedule, someone from behind her threw a piece of paper and it landed right in front of her. Without glancing backwards she opened it, _**Hey New Girl! Stalking me?**_ She looked behind her and two seats back sat none other than Nathan Scott, he wasn't looking at her, didn't even make an effort to tell her he had wrote the note, but looking around the room she hadn't met anyone else. So she scribbled, _**You should feel honored that you get to see me so much :). **_She passed it to the guy behind her who handed it to Nathan, she glanced back in time to see him smirk and look up at her and wink.

It felt like the bell rang ten minutes later, and she stood happily to talk to Nathan, but when she turned he was gone and her smile fell, "Don't get too attached," A girl said gathering her things beside her.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Nathan," She said pulling her tote over her shoulder and smiling genuinely at Haley.

"I wasn't…"

"Right," She said sarcastically, "I saw the note and then the smile that you had plastered to your face for the rest of class. It was the I love Nathan Scott smile." She laughed when Haley began blushing, "I'm Brooke Davis."

She stuck out her hand and Haley reluctantly took it, "Haley James."

"Your new here?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know everyone in this town, that's what happens when you are born and raised in the same place." She chuckled, "So what do you have next?"

"AP History," Haley replied looking down at her schedule.

"Eww," Brooke said scrunching up her nose, "You and I obviously won't be in any other classes."

Haley laughed, "I really like school."

"If you keep saying things like that we may not even be friends," Brooke said laughing. "So let me give you the 411 on my friend Nathan Scott, he is the biggest player in school. Has never dated a girl longer than 2 weeks," Haley looked at her as if she were insane, "You think I'm joking, but seriously…14 days. That was with me," She grinned, "But we knew it wasn't gonna last."

Haley raised her eyebrows shocked by this girl's honesty, "Wow. But really I don't like him."

"HA!" Brooke grinned even wider, "Every girl in school who hasn't been scarred by him likes him. Hell I'd date him again…hmm…on second thought no I wouldn't, but you get my point." Haley shook her head and followed Brooke into the crowded hallway, "My best friend is currently trying to get him to ask her out and make it to day 15. We have a bet going on, whichever girl in our group who can get to day 15 wins."

Haley's mouth dropped open, "That's just wrong."

Brooke shrugged, "He's done worse, plus it's not like he would care. He won't let any girl get that close." Brooke stopped quickly in front of a classroom, "So Haley James here is your next class…thank god you met me so you wouldn't be late again."

"Thanks…"

"See ya!" Brooke waved and left her standing there.

* * *

"How's your first day going?" Lucas asked when Haley beamed seeing he was in her English class.

"A lot better now," Haley said laughing, "So remind me that after this hellish day is over I'm gonna kill you."

"Why?" He asked leaning towards her.

"For throwing me out there with those people." She said shocked that he didn't remember.

Lucas laughed slightly, "Hales, you really need family and they seem nice."

"That's not for you to decide," she looked at him, "But since you're my only friend in this school I'll forgive you just this once."

The two smiled, "Alright I get it."

"So do you have any classes with your brother?"

"Not yet, thank god," He said under his breath, "But if I hear the name Nathan Scott again I think I'm gonna kill myself."

"Nathan's your brother?" she gulped hard, she couldn't believe that she hadn't made the connection earlier, it just seemed that Scott was such a common name.

"Yea, you met him?"

She knitted her eyebrows contemplating what to say, "Nope, just never knew his name." Before Lucas could say anything class began.

* * *

Once the bell rang for lunch the Haley's classmates sprang to their feet excited for the time they get to spend catching up with the friends they hadn't seen all summer. Haley wasn't too peppy or excited. She slowly got her things gathered, "Hurry up," Lucas said impatiently.

She smiled up at him, grateful that they had become fast friends and that he was willing to wait for her, "Are you sure I'm not going to bother you?"

He looked at her like she was a idiot, "The only thing bothering me right now is the fact that you are taking your time and all the lunch lines are going to be long."

She stood up and threw her backpack over her shoulder, "Ok I'm ready." He led her down the hallway and out into the court yard, she glanced around noticing the different groups spread out.

Tree Hill was like any other high school, you had your jocks together talking about the upcoming seasons, while the cheerleaders watched on dreamily. A few tables down were the wannabes and so on. What she didn't see was the nerd table. Biting her lip she glanced at the jock table and spotted Nathan Scott immediately, he was by far the best looking guy in school, "Hales," Lucas began. She snapped her head around and noticed that they had stopped in front of a table of guys. She hopped Lucas hadn't seen her staring, "These are some of my friends, Skillz, Mouth, Jake, and Fergie."

"Hi guys," She said with a small wave, "Interesting names."

They all laughed and invited her to sit down, "So where you from?" Skillz spoke up.

"Charleston," She said with a heavy accent.

"Ahh, so what beings you to our small town?" Mouth asked her.

"Long story that will probably be to boring to tell ya'll." Once lunch was over, Haley knew she had made four new friends, and she smiled realizing that she was gonna make it at the school.

As she headed for her gym class she looked around for those familiar blue eyes, and found none. She was thankful that it was the first day of class and she wouldn't have to dress out just yet. Once she found her way into the gym she looked around at all the girls sitting among the bleachers chatting, no one she knew.

She strolled along the bleachers taking her time to pick who she wanted to sit, deciding to make her way to the middle and sit by herself for the moment. The doors swung open with a bang, "Tell me why we have to be in this class," a loud voice called out, "I mean should cheerleading count?"

A laugh echoed threw the noisy gym, "That's not a class though."

"It should be." Haley fumbled with her bag and looked down the row, "Haley!" Haley smiled hearing Brooke's voice call her. She did know someone in the class, but her smile soon faded when she saw who her friend was. Her sister looked at her through narrowed eyes, "I'm glad you're in here. Peyton Sawyer this is Haley James. She's new here, and Peyton is my best friend."

Haley smiled at Brooke as she tossed her bag down and took a seat next to Haley, "Look Brooke," Peyton said still standing, "Bevin and Teresa are over there, lets go sit with them."

"Oh God," Brooke said sinking down and pulling Peyton down, she landed on her bottom and leaned in to find out what Brooke was whining about, "Bevin is annoying the shit out of me. I mean really all I told her was that she was not gonna make it to the competition because she sucked at the routine. Now all she wants to do is show me that she's practicing."

"What's wrong with that? She's dedicated." Peyton said sitting up.

"No. She's on the verge of stalking…I mean who interrupts someone on a date to show them that they can now do a simple flip?" Brooke glanced at Haley who was watching the interaction with an amused look on her face, "Were you a cheerleader at your old school?"

Peyton stifled a chuckle, "Obviously she was a loser at her old school."

"P-Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed.

"It's ok," Haley said and then smiled, "No I wasn't a cheerleader."

"Well don't worry tryouts are coming up and I'll help you."

"No thanks…I really don't want to…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Brooke said and Haley just shut her mouth, "It's settled then. Peyton and I will help you; it's the least we can do since tryouts are in less than a month."

"Really it's not necessary…"

"I saw you with that hottie today!" Brooke said changing the subject to her other favorite topic.

Haley noticed Peyton roll her eyes, "Who was she with?" She said holding back her laughter.

"Uh…only the Lucas Scott," Brooke said putting her hand over her heart sighing at the thought of him.

"Nathan will love hearing you say that." Peyton replied.

Brooke knitted her eyebrows at her friend, "Give me a break. Nathan and I are friends and that's where that ends. Lucas on the other hand seems like he would be amazing in bed. Don't you think Haley?"

"Um…I'm sorry but EW," Haley made a face and both girls cracked up laughing, "He's an amazing guy and a great friend but I'm just not into him like that."

"MmmHmm," Brooke said like she had a secret, "All I know is that he left last year looking tall and lanky and so not hot and came back this year, with oh! So many muscles and that broody look…MMmmm." She ended her sentence like she was looking at a delicious dinner put in front of her.

"OK!" An old man cleared his throat coming inside the gym, "Quiet down ladies."

"Why are you here Whitey?" Brooke called down.

"Welcome back miss Davis. I was just about to explain that your previous teacher passed away two weeks ago and they have yet to find a replacement. So in the meantime we are combining the boys and girls classes." Haley smiled as she heard cheers from the girls, "It will not be social hour!" He demanded unsuccessfully.

"Are we sharing a locker room too?" The girl that Peyton had pointed out as Bevin called down.

Whitey's nostrils flared at the uncontrollable class, "NO! Today just sit tight and tomorrow you will change into your gym clothes and meet over in the guys gym 10 min after the bell has rang. We will start with basketball." HE smiled when the girls moaned and groaned, "Have a lovely day ladies."

"Well at least we will be surrounded by hotties," Brooke said looking on the bright side. She stood up and pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked her.

"Whitey's not coming back, let's ditch for the last half of class." Peyton followed suit and Brooke glanced expectantly towards Haley, "Coming new girl?"

"Oh no…really I shouldn't…I mean I have to go to the tutor center."

Brooke knitted her eyebrows, "You've never ditched before?" Haley shook her head, "And you seem smart why the tutor center?"

"You're looking at Tree Hill High Schools newest tutor."

"Alright tutor girl, your loss but where do you want to meet so we can practice for tryouts?"

"I've gotta work tonight."

"Ok then what about tomorrow?"

"Sure…whatever we can decide tomorrow."

"Bye tutor girl." Haley smiled and waved towards Brooke as she flipped around, Peyton just glared at Haley, but she never let her smile fade.

"Why are you being nice to her? She's such a loser," Peyton loudly whispered to Brooke.

"She is not and you're just threatened," Brooke said, these girls obviously didn't know how to whisper.

"Why would I be threatened?" Peyton asked shocked that she would say such a thing.

"Because I like her and so does your precious Nathan."

"Nathan would not like her," Peyton said laughing. Haley didn't hear anymore because of the bang of the heavy door.

"Oh sister you better get ready, because it's on now," Haley whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Haley tossed her keys on the table when she ran threw the front door of her house. She looked around and didn't hear any one home, "Hello?" She called throughout the house. She waited, but no answer came, "Finally I'm alone." She knew Peyton was gonna be at cheerleading practice and she didn't know or care where Larry was. She walked up the stairs and straight into Peyton's room. She wanted to find out about this girl.

She glanced around the room and noticed drawings all over the wall. They were amazing, she gasped when she saw one of herself. On one side stood Peyton and a woman she had seen in other pictures, Haley assumed this was her mom. Peyton stood holding her mothers hand and her mom had a single tear falling from her eye. On the other side stood Haley and her mother. Peyton must have been in her room; because that was the only place she had placed a picture. Peyton depictured Haley with the same stony face that she placed on herself and Haley's mom stood glaring with one eyebrow up and her arms wrapped around Haley. In the middle of the four women stood Larry, the string that held them together, with a mixture of fear and happiness on his face. The words underneath read: 'Secrets ruin happy families!'

Haley turned away and saw that Peyton had a walk-in closet and it wasn't filled with clothes, but rather it was filled with albums and records. Haley scanned a few rows and smiled, at least she had good taste in music, she thought to herself.

Haley left Peyton's room and felt twinge of regret for not being nicer to the girl. She was after all her sister. Haley found her way back downstairs and into Larry's office. She sat in his chair and glanced around the room. She sighed and opened his file cabinet. She saw a file titled: 'Legal Papers'. She pulled it out and put it on the desk, opening it. On top of the pile of papers was a copy of her mothers will. She flipped through it because she had a copy as well, next was adoption papers. She knitted her eyebrows and read the document. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer is hereby the adopted by Larry and Anna Sawyer," Haley read softly to herself, "Elizabeth Roberts (biological mother) and Unknown (biological father) have decided to give up all rights here after to the child stated above. It is at the request of Ms. Roberts that she be allowed visitations with the permission of Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer. Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer agree to the visitations as long as she is supervised by one of them." Haley read it again slightly confused.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Haley froze and slowly raised her head to look at Larry. He was standing in the doorway, but made his way over to the desk and sat in a chair opposite her.

She bit her lip and closed the file, "Um…sorry." She stood to leave.

"No, feel free. We have no secrets in this family."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Except for you illegitimate daughter."

Larry waited until she stopped laughing, "You were the one and only secret I ever kept."

"Great job, you lasted what? 16 years?" She replied sarcastically.

"I'm not proud of what happened, but it's done and we have to move forward."

"So we should just forget everything?"

"That's a start."

She crossed her arms, "So we forget everything. You, Peyton, and I become one big happy family and forget that I was raised without a father. Forget all the birthdays I wished for you to come get me from the house we lived in." She paused only briefly, "Forget that all the times I cried myself to sleep because I didn't have a whole family, and forget that as a child I would wake up to gun shots ringing through the air? I didn't have a great childhood. My mom worked day and night to get us out of that neighborhood, with absolutely no help from you. And apparently we weren't able to live in Tree Hill because you and your precious family would have to finally deal with me."

He looked taken back by her reactions, "Haley…"

"Just because you felt you needed to be a father to me once in my life, and that was only because of the divorce you were thinking about does not give you the right to ask me to forget the past." Haley walked swiftly passed him, and dodged his arm as he reached out to grab her.

"Please stop running," He called, but she didn't hear anything else because she slammed the door behind herself.

* * *

"Did you hear yet?" Brooke said excitedly sitting next to Haley the next day in class.

Haley glanced at her oddly her words not really registering in her mind, "Hear what?"

"Seriously, if we are gonna be friends you have to keep up with the gossip," She said rolling her eyes.

"And if I don't care…"

Brooke raised her eyebrows curiously, "What's wrong tutor girl?"

Haley shook her head, "Nothing."

Brooke lost her concentration on the topic at hand and watched as Nathan took his seat just behind them, "Hey Nathan," Brooke smiled at him.

"Hey," He replied sinking down in his seat.

"Have you met Haley?" Brooke said grinning at Haley when she looked at her with wide eyes, "Of course you have, you're like the one man welcome wagon when it comes to the new girls at school." Brooke winked at him knowingly.

"What's your point?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Point?" She asked buying herself time, "I have no point. Can't wait for your party tomorrow night." She spun back around and smiled sideways at Haley.

"Are you bringing the new girl?" He asked leaning forward in his seat. Haley sat stiff looking forward.

Brooke shrugged and looked at Haley, "Tutor girl?"

She looked back at Nathan and forced her to tear her eyes away to look back at Brooke, "If there's nothing better for me to do." This made Brooke grin even wider and Haley watched as Brooke took in Nathan's expression, somewhat proud of her new friend.

* * *

"So now that I have both of ya'lls attention…" Brooke said letting her sentence hang in the air. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were slowly making their way over to the boy's gym. They were the last ones out of the girls locker room, and at the rate Brooke and Peyton were walking Haley knew that she was not going to make it to class on time.

"You always have our attention, it's like a rule to be your friend or something," Peyton replied.

"Ok miss sour puss, you should turn that frown upside down." Brooke grinned at her best friend amusing herself with the cleverness, "So I was gonna tell Haley this this morning, but I decided to wait til we were all together."

"Just spit it out," Haley said.

"Nathan and Beth broke up last night," She said in an almost sing song voice.

Peyton stopped and grabbed her best friends arm to stop with her, she was doing her best to control her happiness, "Your kidding!" Brooke shook her head, "I thought that he really liked her, hell she almost broke your record."

"That's ridiculous!" Brooke laughed, "She's defiantly not in the running, well not anymore." She turned to a confused Haley, "Beth and Nathan were together for 12 days." She took her arm back and the girls kept walking, "She called me crying her eyes out," Brooke paused and acted like she was crying, "she just couldn't understand why he would do this to her." She sniffled, and Peyton laughed.

"She would."

"That's so mean," Haley said to the two.

Brooke draped an arm around her shoulder, "You better get use to it, because the way I see it, you and Peyton are the only ones who have a chance at beating me. I mean if you can."

Haley shrugged Brooke off, "I'm not involved in your stupid competition."

Peyton chuckled, "She wouldn't be able to hang anyways."

Haley glared straight at Peyton, "I'll date him longer than Brooke, but I'd do it because I actually like him, not because I'm trying to prove that I'm better than my friends."

"What friends?" Peyton shot back. Haley flipped her head around and slammed the gym door behind her.

Brooke watched the interaction and shook her head when Haley disappeared, "What is it about you two?" Peyton shrugged innocently and pulled the gym door open.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for all the reviews...please keep them coming I really want to know what you guys think and if reviews dye off then I think that people aren't liking the story and I stop writing it. _**

****

**_Thanks!!!_**

* * *

"So I'll swing by Peyton's and pick her up and then we'll drive over and get you," Brooke told Haley. She leaned over the counter at Karen's Café and grabbed a container of sugar, "Wait where do you live tutor girl?"

Peyton narrowed her eyes at Haley and shook her head. Haley sent a nervous look towards Peyton, they had kept the secret for a couple of weeks but it looked like everyone was about to find out the truth, she was at a loss for words and it didn't look like Peyton was going to help her any. "Well…" Haley stammered and glanced up just in time to see the bell above the door ding and Lucas walk in, "Hold on," She walked straight up to Lucas and pulled him towards the back with her, "I need help."

"Damn that girls got the Scott brothers wrapped around her fingers," Brooke said watching Lucas and Haley.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Nathan doesn't like Haley, and after tonight he won't even remember her name," Peyton replied sipping her hot tea.

"Lucas I really need help," Haley said in a desperate tone.

He laughed and hopped up onto the prep table, "What's up Hales?"

"Peyton and I do not want people knowing that we're…that we're…" She couldn't seem to find the words.

"Sisters?" He said slowly trying to help her out.

"Whatever…so not the point right now!" Haley said now looking as desperate as she sounded, "I need you to take me to this party tonight."

He broke out in laughter again, "You're joking…" He kept laughing, but slowly stopped the laughter as her face twisted in pain, "Haley, do you know who's party this is?"

She knitted her eyebrows, "Yea, but come on…"

"There is nothing you can say to get me to that party." He hopped off the prep table and patted her shoulder, "Sorry Hales."

"You're leaving me?" She said pleading with him.

He shrugged and stepped past her, she followed him back up front, "Hey broody," Brooke said with a sexy teasing voice leaning back in her chair.

He let a sly smile play at his lips as he leaned on the counter in front of her, "Hey cherry."

"Can I expect to see you tonight?" She leaned slightly forward so that they were only inches away.

"Afraid not."

She let her tongue click, "Aww, little brother and you don't get along?" She pouted her lips.

"Well if he didn't worship daddy quite so much…"

"Jealous much?" Peyton asked looking at Lucas, and breaking the trance.

He looked at her with an amused yet condescending expression, "Hardly."

"Maybe you can answer a question for me," Peyton announced leaning on the counter and playing with her spoon, Brooke sunk back in her chair and crossed her arms sensing that that this wasn't going to end well. Haley lingered farther down the counter wiping it off, "Why do children who aren't raised with their fathers such desperate losers who can't seem to find lives or friends of their own?" Lucas cocked and eyebrow up, Haley threw her towel on the counter and narrowing her eyes. Brooke pinched Peyton's under arm shocked by her question, "Owe, Brooke!" Peyton yelled rubbing her arm.

"Well…"

Haley pushed in front of Peyton, "Probably because the ones who are raised with their fathers are delusional ass holes who think the world revolves around them," She narrowed her eyes even farther, "But it doesn't."

Brooke took a deep breath, "What the hell is going on?"

Lucas stood up and looked between both Haley and Peyton, "Brooke, meet my loser little sister." Peyton said standing up.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide, "What?"

"My dad cheated on my mom and the result was her," Peyton never took her glare from Haley.

"What Peyton doesn't seem to get is that I want nothing, and I mean nothing to do with her family, or father, or life." Haley said staring right back.

"Wait…" Brooke said breaking up the stare, "Why are you two fighting? You should be mad at Larry."

"That's what I told Haley," Lucas said.

"Ya'll should be working together," They looked at her as if she had something on her face, "Your sisters. I would kill for a sister."

"Have mine," Haley and Peyton glared at one another after saying the same thing, Brooke and Peyton both burst out laughing.

"Bonding already," Lucas said winking at Haley.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Peyton asked standing in Haley's door way. 

She glanced up from her mirror and sighed, "Getting dressed. What does it look like?" She rolled her eyes before turning back to the mirror.

Peyton closed her eyes and stepped further in the door, "Look I was doing just fine before you came into my life."

"So was I."

"Lets set a few boundaries then, just to make sure that we're clear." Peyton said, Haley smirked and made a face, "Nathan is mine." When Haley didn't respond Peyton continued, "Brooke is my best friend," She said emphasizing my.

"Anything else?" Haley said stepping past her and into the bathroom, Peyton followed.

"Just stay out of my way."

"Tonight or always?" Haley said now wanting to laugh at Peyton.

"Lets just say always." She crossed her arms sensing that Haley was not taking this seriously.

Haley spun around and looked directly at her, "I don't want your life. When are you gonna see that?"

"Well your hanging around Brooke 24/7 and she keeps saying that you want Nathan and you're trying out from cheerleading…your invading my life."

Haley sat on the closed toilet lid and looked up at Peyton, "I like Brooke. She fun and nice and I'm not gonna stop being friends with her. I never told her I liked Nathan, she sensed that all on her own, and personally I think it'd be a little weird for me to date Nathan when Lucas is my best friend. And lastly…I do not want to try out for cheerleading. I told you and Brooke that first day that I wasn't into it, but Brooke being Brooke forced it on me. I don't want your life, I just want to find a place for mine to begin," She stopped feeling her eyes fill with tears.

Peyton sat on the edge of the tub, watching Haley through blurry eyes. She reached over and took her sisters hand, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch."

"Me too."

"I just feel like I'm betraying my mother by accepting you." Peyton said honestly.

"And I feel like I'm losing the memory of my mom every day." Haley said and Peyton looked at her confused, "I learn new secrets in every direction I turn and I don't want to learn anymore, but they just keep popping up. How am I supposed to accept everything and still remember my mother the way I saw her?"

Peyton shook her head, "I don't know."

Haley took her hand away from Peyton and wiped her tears away, "That's enough of that crap for today." Haley stood up and looked down at Peyton, "Look I promise I'm not gonna steal your life."

Peyton followed suit and stood up as well, "I believe you."

As Haley watched Peyton leave the room through the mirror, "For the record…" She began, and Peyton stopped but didn't turn to face her, "I'm not Nathan's type and I don't just hook-up with guys because they are popular so you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Bye dad!" Peyton called throughout the house. 

"Girls can I speak to you for a moment…" Larry said. He had been sitting in his office reading over some paperwork. Haley rolled her eyes, as she stood farther back than Peyton, "I was offered a great opportunity."

"That's great dad!" Peyton said excited, but then her face fell, "When are you leaving and for how long?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you girls about…" He looked from Peyton to Haley, "I would be getting an amazing raise and the experience would be outstanding. But if either of you are not ready to be left alone then I'll turn it down and take something closer to home."

"Dad…"

"I would be gone for three months," Larry said cutting Peyton off.

Peyton's face twisted, "Ok, that's a really long time." She glanced back at Haley, "Usually his jobs only call for him being out for two to three weeks at a time," then she turned back to her dad, "We'll be fine, really." She tried to ensure her father.

"Haley?"

She shrugged, "Go ahead, you'll be back just in time to sign my emancipation papers." She smiled and walked out of his office.

"I leave on Monday!" He called to her.

"It'll give us all time to figure things out." Peyton said trying to be optimistic.

"What if either of you has questions?"

"Then we'll call you, or go see grandma and grandpa." Peyton paused at the doorway, "You're not leaving us alone." She didn't stick around for any more discussion.


End file.
